This invention relates to a latex composition useful as a binder for composite boards containing inorganic and cellulosic materials.
Starch is well known in the art as a binder for composite boards such as ceiling tile. However, under certain environmental conditions, like increased temperature and humidity, the boards lose dimensional stability, e.g., ceiling tile with starch binder sags. At the same time, the board is also required to have adequate strength, e.g., good modulus of rupture, to withstand normal handling and use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a binder composition to serve as a partial or complete replacement for starch which produces a composite board having adequate strength and dimensional stability with increased temperature and humidity.